U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,304 discloses an electrical connecting apparatus comprising an insulating housing and a plurality of electrical contacts. The insulating housing has a plurality of passageways perpendicular to the surface of the insulating housing. A support block is set within the passageway. The electrical contact is received within the passageway, and comprises an elastic arm, a contact portion formed by bending and extending upwards from one end of the elastic arm, a connecting portion formed by bending and extending downwards from one end of the contact portion, and a soldering portion formed by extending downwards from one end of the connecting portion. The elastic arm and the connecting portion clip from both sides of the support block, respectively. When the electrical contact makes contact with an electronic device, the contact portion is forced to move downwards and towards the support block. Meanwhile, the elastic arm and the connecting portion press tightly both sides of the support block, respectively, so that the electrical contact interferes with the insulating housing and the normal force on the electrical contact is increased. Thereby, the reliability of the product is affected.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel electrical connecting apparatus for solving the problem described above.